Facebook: Gold poked you!
by TrinaFlint
Summary: MangaQuest. Slight AU because Facebook exists in Mangaverse. Crystal's getting frustrated 'cause Gold wouldn't stop poking her on Facebook. She's ignoring it but it keeps on going on. When she finally responds though, she's gonna see a whole new side of her friends.


**(A/N)** Hi guys I suddenly came up with this idea. It just came out of nowhere. Seriously.

Not-so-random question: Can the word "mofo" be used for K+?

And Crystal is 16 now in this story. And Blue is the girl.

Anyway enjoy this one-shot! The part at the end is a bit boring, and the whole thing isn't as good as usual, I felt, but it's good overall. Hopefully.

Disclaimer: I do not own Facebook or Pokémon Manga Special. This is a fan fiction guys.

* * *

Crystal was currently being paranoid.

Usually she would check Facebook everyday without worries but nowadays she felt uneasy. She had even tried to stop herself from logging in sometimes even though she would just log in a few minutes later anyway.

It was frustrating.

After much brain wrecking, she tentatively she logged into her account.

Even more uncertainly she looked at her notifications.

_Gold poked you._

Argh!

Crystal nearly flung her computer screen across the room. It wasn't like she didn't expect it, she just wanted it to stop.

God dang it!

She looked at the rest of the new stuff. It was mostly posts and pictures of her friends' everyday life, and continuous pokes she'd gotten from Gold.

How many new ones had she gotten anyway?

...

1427?! That's ridiculous! Does that boy have anything else to do?! She had only last logged in yesterday!

She banged her head against the keyboard. What the hell was he trying to do?! Why does he keep poking her? Was he going to pull some sort of prank on her? Or did he simply wanted to annoy the crap out of her? Or drive her insane?

Paranoia was practically driving her mad. Well, if that was his reason, then he has already succeeded.

But deep down inside, she really wanted Gold to keep on with the Facebook pokes. She'll never admit it, but it made her feel wanted. Like someone actually wanted to irritate her. Like Gold actually wanted her attention. Just like how she wanted Gold so much. Stupid teenage crush that doesn't even make sense.

Crystal wouldn't stop thinking about him all the time, and the pokes weren't helping her at all.

But as long as she was in her right mind she would only see him as the irritating, wishy-washy perv who flirts with girls shamelessly. And pokes people endlessly. The people she was talking about in that sentence referring to her.

How it makes her feel special, and how she wouldn't admit it.

She looked up at the computer screen.

Oh, she was typing her status, and when she banged her head on the keyboard random letters were typed.

Perfect. Just how she felt.

She clicked on "post". Now she felt so much better.

_Gold poked you._

Argh not again!

Alright, she was fed up.

She sent a message to Gold and typed, 'What the fudgeballs do you want?!'

She was going to send it but she hesitated. What if this was a trick? All part of his trap? What if her computer exploded?

Alright, she was overreacting. Without another thought she sent it through. She sighed and slumped back into her chair.

_I hope I don't regret it,_ she thought.

A few moments later she got a notification from the chat. From Gold, of course.

She clicked on the chat and she went into the chat room.

Gold: _Oh finally Crystal! I thought I angered you somehow!_

Crystal rolled her eyes and typed back.

Crystal: _Well you have ever since you started poking me! Why are you doing this?_

Gold: _Because I wanted to tell you something._

Crystal: _Then why didn't you just directly chat me?_

Gold: _Well..._

What an idiot, thought Crystal fondly.

Gold: _Poking people is fun._

Crystal: _I know that's an excuse Gold. And if it's really for fun I'm guessing you're not serious._

Gold: _Actually it's true I find poking people fun. And NO, Crys, I'm really serious about this._

Crystal: _Okay then, what is it?_

A long time went by as Crystal waited. Oh, was this a joke? Telling her he needed to tell her something important and running away like that? Wow, Gold.

She exited the chat and was about to log off when she got another chat notification.

Okay, maybe this wasn't a joke?

She entered the screen again.

Gold: _I love you Crys._

* * *

Crystal's mother found her staring at the screen wide eyed, hands just strewn across the keyboard.

For a moment she panicked. What did her daughter see? Or was she hurt? Or...

She went over to her. "Crystal?"

Crystal jumped up from a seat and faced her mum. "Oh, I'm fine," she said flustered. She turned to face the keyboard. "Nothing's wrong..."

"Come on, something's definitely wrong," said her mother. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said stubbornly.

"Fine. I'll see the screen mysel-"

She headed forward to the screen but before she could finish her sentence, Crystal had blocked her view.

"Come on Crys, it's okay-"

"No mum! Don't see it!"

"Please Crystal-"

"You are not seeing anything-"

"God dang it just move!"

Her mother shoved her to a side. What a childish mum. She looked at the screen, scrolling up and down, staring at it for a while before a streak of apprehension painted her face.

Crystal slumped onto the ground.

"Oh, don't be ashamed," said her mother, shifting down. "I understand."

"Do you?" asked Crystal, looking up.

"Yes. I get it that he's your good friend, and him telling you he loves you is a big blow. But whatever it is, stay his friend, okay-"

"I don't want to be his friend."

"Crys, he's gonna be heartbroken, at least be his friend, he'll understa-"

"Is this a joke? Him telling me he loves me?"

Crystal's mother stared at her sadly as Crystal clutched her hair tightly.

"Crystal, how many pokes has he given you?"

"The first day it was more or less a hundred."

_A hundred?!_ thought her mother. He's determined.

"But it gets bigger everyday, by leaps. Today it reached 1400+."

"It reached what?!" exclaimed her mother.

Crystal nodded her head.

Her mother shook her own.

"Crystal," she said, "He bloody pestered you all the time cause he wanted your attention. He wanted you. He's really sincere you know. I can tell."

Crystal shook her head. She didn't want to be deluded. She couldn't think these things.

"You don't know him, mum."

"Whatever it is, be his friend okay? Even if it's a sick joke, it's not worth it to throw away your friendship for this, he'll really appreciate it if you stay friends-"

"You don't get it, mum."

"What did I not get?! You don't cancel a friendship like that, even if-"

"Mum, I love him."

Uneasy silence filled the room.

"Oh..." muttered her mother. "In that case, just tell him that too."

"Good god mother, if he's joking, it would be the awkwardest thing ever!"

"Then go ask him. If he's a real friend he'll tell you."

Crystal kept silent. Her mother was right.

"Go take a walk, okay, Crys, clear your head," suggested her mother.

Without a word she headed out.

* * *

There was no one outside. The wind was pretty strong today. It blew her ponytails all over the place, which irritated her, but she loved these really windy days.

Feeling the New Bark Town wind against her face made her feel free, like she was flying high in the sky. It was one of the reasons why she and her mother moved here. Another reason was that it was where Gold lived.

"Crystal?"

No, that voice... She'd already memorised it so clearly...

She turned around. It was Gold, getting of his Totaro. His hair was being swept to the side too, and...he looked... Wonderful.

"Hi Gold," she said, not really trusting her voice but still speaking anyway.

"Hey," he said, bringing Totaro back into its Pokéball. "Just came back from Viridian. You know, Silver."

"Yeah..." she said uncertainly. "You know, the message you sent me...through Facebook..."

"Hm?"

Dang it Gold, she thought, how can you act so natural?

"Do you...really love me, or is it just a joke?"

He raised his eyebrows. "A joke?"

"Yeah, is it one of your sick jokes?"

"...Sick...jokes? That's what you call them?"

"Yeah, you always joke and they're all sick, especially if someone believes them."

He stood still for a while. Catching Crystal by surprise, he flung up his arms. "Curse you, Crystal!" he yelled. "It took me so long to get the courage to tell you I loved you and you think it's all a _sick joke_?! You're...you're bloody IMPOSSIBLE!"

Crystal was confused. _W-what?!_

"You...you love me?" she stuttered.

"Yes."

"But... You don't seem like it. You don't flirt with me like you do with other girls. You irritate me."

He shook his head. "You are clearly not a love expert."

"Thanks for noticing."

He went closer to her. "Crys..." he said, his tone serious, "I only flirt with girls who attract me. No more feelings than that. I don't flirt with you cause really I love you. I feel...shy."

"Shy?" Crystal was shocked Gold could be so serious, or even, shy. "You don't really act shy."

"I don't," he replied. "I countered it with constantly irritating you. And calling you Super Serious Gal. And all that..."

He touched her hand. Crystal recoiled a bit from the sudden action but she loved it. How warm and inviting his hand felt, and how that sudden rush of emotion charged through her entire body, and that's no cheesiness intended at all. It was the truth.

She grabbed his hand and he held hers back gently. "You love me?" said Crystal. "I don't want to be deluded. It's scary 'cause it makes you think wrong things are right. I can't risk myself."

He chuckled. "I personally think you are delusional right now. You thinking everything might be wrong. It isn't, Crystal. And you've risked yourself do many times already. Have you forgotten how you accepted Gramps' deal thing? You risked yourself just to help the orphanage, without getting any other reward for yourself.

"Not only that, Crys, haven't you forgotten the Mask of Ice battle at the Pokémon League? Don't tell me that's not risking yourself. If you hadn't I probably would have never met you and died years ago."

He gently pulled her to his chest and she did not hesitate at all.

"I...love you too..." she said, her breath hitched.

Gold pulled her back up so that they were face to face.

"See? That wasn't so hard wasn't it? Don't worry, Crys, I really really love you."

He smiled, and she smiled back.

"Oh, just in case you're thinking," he continued, "If you think you're anything less than pretty it's not true. You are pretty. Really pretty. Beautiful, really. Don't let anyone get to you on that. They've got nothing on you."

His smile became less serious and more lighthearted. "You know, just in case one of the girls get jealous and they start dissing you."

Crystal laughed and she nodded.

Gold gently kissed her. When he pulled back he said something but Crystal wasn't taking in anything. She felt too giddy and ecstatic from that lip-lock, even though it was a completely PG kiss.

She caught up with what Gold was talking about.

"Oh, and don't you suddenly become delusional again and start believing that it's all a joke again." he went on. "I don't want to go through all of that again. I just realised what I said was really corny."

"It's called being nice, Gold," replied Crystal, chuckling.

"Wow I never thought I'll ever hear that from you!" he laughed. "I thought you'd agree with me and tell me that I am the most cheesiest guy in the whole world."

She chuckled again. "No, you aren't, I'll tell you what the most cheesiest guy in the world would tell me. 'Do you have map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes.'"

Gold chortled. "No, actually I think he'll say, 'Do you think I would taste like cheddar or parmesan?'"

Crystal burst out in laughter. "That's a good one, Gold!"

_Plop!_

Crystal was hit by something and found herself drenched. She looked up at Gold and found him soaked to the skin as well. A shocked expression was plastered on his face and she couldn't help but notice how cute it was.

But what the hell had happened? Were they caught? Oh no that's embarrassing...

She heard faint laughing from the bushes, and Gold must've heard it too, because the both of them turned to that direction.

The voice that came out of the bushes... It was so familiar that she couldn't believe it was laughing.

The teenage ginger emerged from the bushes, laughing to himself while the wind played with his long hair.

"Silver?!" they both said in unison unbelievably.

"Did you do that prank on us, Silver?" asked Crystal.

"Yup," he replied, still tittering.

Crystal's stared at him her mouth agape. Was this really Silver? The same cold and aloof Silver that they knew?

"Gold," Silver said to him, "You were right. Pranking people is fun."

Gold's eyes widened. "You know, Silv, when I asked you to try it out sometime I didn't expect you to actually do it," he said.

Crystal could've exploded. "Gold?! You told him to try pranking people?!"

He held up his arms. "I only mentioned it in passing!"

"I decided to try it out," said Silver gleefully. "You should've seen Blue's face when I told her I was going to prank Gold!"

"Wait, so you were going to prank only Gold?" said Crystal. "Then why did you hit me?!"

"You were in the attack range," said Silver. "And congrats to you two by the way."

"My clothes are soaked," complained Gold.

"Payback is a bitch, Gold," said Silver smirking.

Crystal was taken aback by Silver's new transformation. "Hey Silver," she called out.

"Hm?" he answered.

"Payback _is_ a bitch!"

She grabbed the Gold's Pokéball and sent out Mantaro.

"Hydro Pump!"

Mantaro's attack plus the Remoraids' Hydro Pump striked Silver squarely.

"Argh, guys," sputtered Silver when he emerged from the water current.

The other two laughed and hi-fived each other.

"Oh, it's on, people," said Silver, pulling his wet hair out of his face.

"Nah, we're all sopping wet," replied Gold, still laughing, "For now, it's a truce."

"Yes, truce," replied a giggling Silver.

"Hey, let's go to my house and dry up, you know my mum has spare clothes of all you guys," said Gold.

* * *

The trio were laughing as they stepped into the Gold's warm house, greeted by the house Pokémon. It was only then that she realised that it was freezing cold out there, her being wet and there being strong wind. Guess she had too much fun to care.

They changed into their dry clothes (in separate rooms, Crys was a girl and Silver was one for privacy) and went into the living room. Gold's mother was there, cleaning it up.

The three of them plopped onto the sofa.

"How was your day today?" she asked friendlily.

"Great! We pranked each other till we got drenched, that's why there are water puddles everywhere," said Gold happily.

"Sounds like fun!" replied his mother, mopping up the floor.

Crystal wondered why she didn't go on about how it was so windy today and they could've gotten a cold, but that's just how Gold's mother works, and Crystal was used to it.

"I bet you started it all though, Gold. Good, actually. You all need a bit of relief." Gold's mother continued.

"Are you kidding me? It was Silver who started the whole mess and drenched us both!" gasped Crystal.

"Silver?!" she replied unbelievingly, and stopped squeezing the water out of the mop into the bucket. She turned her head to Silver.

"Pranking people is fun," he replied, shrugging.

"Wow Silver..." her mother said, shaking her head. She continued to squeeze the water out and then she plunged the mop back onto the floor, mopping up even more water.

At the corner of her eye, Crystal spotted Silver eyeing the bottle of water on the side table.

"Hey, mum," started Gold.

"Yes dear?"

"Um... Crystal's my new girlfriend."

_What?!_ thought Crystal. So they're officially BF/GF now?

Gold's mum started squeezing the water out into the bucket again.

"That's nice! Really nice!" she replied. She looked at Crystal.

"Make sure you don't keep on nagging at him or he'll explode," she said seriously.

Crystal nodded.

"And don't you cheat on her, Gold," she said sternly to him. "If you do that, how am I supposed to answer to her mum? ...Eh? I thought I cleaned up this area already?! Oh well..."

Crystal barely restrained a guffaw and she looked sideways to Silver. His face was calm, but she could see a hint of laughter in his eyes.

Oh Silver...

Judging by her reaction, Gold's mother wasn't against her son being with her dear neighbour Crystal.

Crystal was still pretty overwhelmed by her friends. She just saw a completely different side to them. Gold was actually a really sweet and normal guy when it came to love. And Silver...well, that didn't need any further explanation.

There's a jokester in the house and he's going to prank people up real good.

Crystal was really happy.

There would be bumps on the road of life, but whatever it is, for now she was happy.


End file.
